


【足同ABO】请问这届世界杯有什么CP好磕吗？

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2018, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 18年的产出，各方面毒奶力绝赞的问答体，每章风格否不太一样
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen, Kylian Mbappé/Ousmane Dembélé, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, Luka Modrić/Toni Kroos, Philipp Lahm/Thomas Müller, Xavi Hernández/Andrés Iniesta
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

问题描述：  


RT，我家那口子非要拉我看球，唉，总之我也得给自己找点乐子吧嘿嘿嘿～

  


XXX个回答  
  
  
  
**6 &8**：  
  
不请自来。我认为最近那个板鸭（西班牙）的谁谁和谁谁非常值得一磕了（眼神暗示）。  
  
没错，哈维伊涅斯塔了解一下啊朋友！  
  
我觉得题主的姿势水平大概还不能理解当年场上巴萨双核穿针引线的美好，咳咳，那我就直接大糖糊脸吧，请看：  
  
[图片]  
  
不是什么很闪很大很bulingbuling的钻戒，大概是铂金的材质然后用圆钻和黄金装饰一下——工艺这方面我也不是很确定——总之是组成了一串摩尔斯电码，如下：  
  
— — — • • （外侧）数字8  
— • • • • （内侧）数字6  
  
（别问我为什么由上面一张小图知道的这么清楚……该闪到的时候总会让你闪到的）  
  
这是伊涅斯塔（打全名太累，下面喊小白都是指他）在他的巴塞罗那俱乐部告别仪式上戴的。我们来理性分析一波这个戒指：他是巴萨功勋，效力红蓝军团22载的8号队长；他也是板鸭功臣，10世界杯决赛打入制胜球的6号MVP。所以说，小白在这个场合特意戴上这么一枚戒指绝对没毛病——  
  
是没毛病。  
  
我请大家再品一品这个：  
  
[图片]  
  
从手背颜色能看出来这是另外一个人啦～这个戒指的设计是这样的：  
  
— • • • • （外侧）数字6  
— — — • • （内侧）数字8  
  
我再理性分析一波：哈维作为巴萨与西班牙的中场大脑，和小白等人一起缔造了梦三与斗牛士的辉煌王朝；他在俱乐部他身披6号在国家队他选定8号，这两个数字构成了戒指的主要设计元素，并且惊人地跟小白款撞设计了……md骗谁啊，这怎么可能不是一对定制对戒？！  
  
哈维去卡塔尔后新闻报道少了，但是，作为一个合格的迷妹，我敢向大家保证这枚戒指绝对从未出现在小白手指上，有前一天训练照为证。我和我周围的小伙伴都在猜这是哈维大佬飞回巴塞罗那后送给小白的～（5.22更新：实锤了，我的小伙伴扒巴萨官方的送别视频里，在发布会之前众人谈笑风生时有个镜头是大佬把两个小盒子中一个塞给小白）  
  
也许看到这里的人心中已经刷满一排“yoooooo～”，但是，如果仅仅只是暗地里搞个“定情信物”什么的值得我这个八年cp粉如此激动吗？！毕竟陪他们一路走来看他们球场抱抱、外出开房（好像有人误会，我说话比较骚，这个就是去客场比赛啦）、假期约玩之类的，完全见怪不怪好了吧！  
  
[图片][图片][图片][图片][图片][图片][图片]  
  
不过说实话，我虽然狠命地卖关子但估计最近有在网上冲浪的GGMM们应该都大概听说过究竟是怎么一回事儿了。“伊涅斯塔 哈维”这个话题好像厉害的时候冲到热搜榜第二了吧，嘿嘿，好歹也是拿遍冠军的足坛巨星之间的大新闻嘛～  
  
那是巴萨本赛季最后一场比赛的时候，小白告别战。在这里忍不住跟题主安利一下，足球，这项运动。它值得你投入全部热情，因为它会还给你无限感动。你尝试去了解它、爱上它就懂了。反正看到小白最后在颁奖典礼上眼带泪花地告别巴萨的时候，我眼睛也忍不住一酸啊。  
  
继续说哈白。其实那天吧，基本没见着哈维他人。正式比赛他肯定是不能上的，赛后庆典他也是趁着小白家属进场时一起溜进去的——仔细一想人家确实也是家属了，呵。大新闻的话则是在更晚的时候。我后来才通过媒体知道小白在庆典后又回去空了的诺坎普（巴萨球场）草皮坐了一会儿。  
  
[图片]  
  
我想就是因为那样一种“告别喧嚣回归宁静”的环境，让他想明白了一些事吧。差不多在媒体们发布小白最后告别诺坎普的照片同时，有了小白下面这条ins：  
  
[图片]  
  
翻译一下文字：谢谢大家，之后的路还会有这个人陪我走下去@xavi。嗯，配图就是他们俩戴着对戒的手牵手。  
  
反正答主自己刷到这条新闻时真实的哭了。  
  
如果题目的意思局限于找个萌萌哒的CP磕一口，那我想哈白这两人可能是超纲了。  
  
因为他们是真的，相爱着。  
  
**感觉就好像经历了一场漫长的加时，早早看到比分领先，却总是没有等来那个让一切尘埃落定的终结；以为这场比赛会一直僵持下去，结果，终场的哨声适时响起。他们终于可以放肆地拥抱彼此，庆祝着走向场外，享受这一生中最棒的胜利……**  
  
我是一名普通观众。拼命地加油呐喊过，诚挚地鼓掌祝福过，然后现在，哭着，笑了。  
  
对了，那个戒指，梵克雅宝后来在它的官博上祝福了某对有情人并且大秀了一把设计图……  
  
[图片][图片]  
  
越看越喜欢。有传闻初始设计是哈维亲自跟他们珠宝设计师协商的，果然是大佬的操作啊orz我也好想拥有啊嘤嘤嘤～（流下贫穷的眼泪）  
  
  
  
-6.13更新线-  
  
明天就世界杯了，翻了一下答案果然那些同队腻腻歪歪的AO居多啊。  
  
在这里我就要再吹一波我哈白。两人都是世界顶级技术流Beta球员的代表，在球场上没有那么多花哨的东西，却时时闪耀着灵气。在爱情上两人也是低调的，细水长流的——不会有人谈恋爱第一天就在全世界面前大秀戒指，你说是吧？没有信息素的交融、没有靠标记一辈子圈定彼此，他们拥有的是时间，让这份爱情宛如灵魂共鸣般和谐。  
  
没有针对的意思，你们说的不少CP我也吃。只不过答主也是一名光荣的Beta忍不住多说两句罢了～☆ 

  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
XX条评论  
又红不专但蓝：QAQ过期安利举报了。  
6&8(楼主)回复又红不专但蓝：我就不能画饼十年之后你萨教练席吗？  
  
  
  
。  
。  
。  
  
当哈维经安德烈提醒打开软件时，那条ins已经有了一个相当厉害的转发量。  
  
哈维离开手机界面瞥了伊涅斯塔一眼，赞叹的。后者此时正不紧不慢地换着他从球场回来穿的那身球衣。“原来你特意要照张照片是为了这个。认识的人基本都在转赞祝福……哦，巴萨和西班牙的官方号也转发了，还有洛佩特吉。”前6号，也是前8号又看了看平日里能把白的黑成碳的几家喉舌们的推送，差不多都是不痛不痒的转述。估计他们的小编今夜注定要难眠了，说不定明天报纸头版头条之后，连他们在南非足球城体育场的更衣室里打了一炮的“确凿证据”都能给扒出来。  
  
想着以后千百个关于他俩的好笑的“言之凿凿”，哈维自己也按下l转发的按钮。然后他把手机扔到一边，这时伊涅斯塔刚刚套上了他的牛仔裤。  
  
“安德烈，我们不是说好了世界杯后再公布吗。”  
  
“你四年前就这么说了。”  
  
很好。向来安静的伊涅斯塔张张嘴就把他怼得找不到北。“那个世界杯后可不是个好时机……”处于失败的风口浪尖，他们的表现着实令所有人失望，包括他们自己。也许昭告天下可以让他们拥有一个在镁光灯前肆无忌惮地吻着彼此的机会，但是哈维更想保护他们的职业生涯——两个男性Beta的爱情并没有那么罕见，但是同队的？光马卡阿斯就可以爆出一百个“沉溺私人感情导致成绩下滑”的炮轰理由。  
  
于是更衣室一时只有对方整理他个人物品的悉悉簌簌。良久，他释然道：“不管怎样，现在它不再是秘密了。”—— **讽刺也好祝福也好，那条路我当然会陪你走下去，如你所愿** ——“或许我们可以给年轻人们做一个榜样。虽然单指球场上的话，我们应该已经是了。”  
  
“嗯。”安德烈带走了他更衣柜的所有东西，下定决心般地看着它拍拍柜门，回头。  
  
然后8号的伊涅斯塔把手覆在他的8号掌上，6号的哈维牵着他的6号离开。在手掌的温度彼此紧握时，某对金属环突兀的硬感，也绝不存在什么硌人的。  
  
他们都走了，走向暂且没有那么多红与蓝的，未来的故事。  
  



	2. Chapter 2

RT，我家那口子非要拉我看球，唉，总之我也得给自己找点乐子吧嘿嘿嘿～  
  
XXX个回答  
  
  
  
 **匿名用户** ：  
  
先简单介绍一下本文两位主人公：  
  
C罗认识吗？不认识。不认识你就去找下清扬男士广告瞅瞅，邪魅一笑的就是。  
  
[图片]  
  
梅西知道吗？不知道。不知道你就去超市里买瓶佳得乐瞅瞅，胡子最多的就是。  
  
[图片]  
  
OK，以下是转帖。  
  
《梅西原是Omega，惊天自曝竟为他》  
  
  
  
“我知道这之后会很艰难，但如果是为了他，一切都会很值得。”  
  
当他说出这句话时，眼神都变得柔软了起来。尽管里奥-梅西的身形面庞从来不被归为彪形大汉一类，然而现在坐在我对面的他浑身上下所散发着的那种气息，又是绝对跟绿茵场上或是镁光灯下的那个足球王者迥乎不同——这样的转变一定程度上也成为了几分钟前我所耳闻的那个惊天秘密的作证。  
  
是的，惊天秘密，不过明天就不再是了。事实上在我敲下眼前的字符时，我已经可以预见这篇报道将会在全世界范围内以怎样的一个爆炸性程度广泛传播。  
  
就在刚刚，巴萨的当家球星，阿根廷的10号亲口告诉我：  
  
 **他，是一名Omega！  
**  
不得不承认在那一瞬间我恐怕是震惊到失态，估计愣了一分钟才重新找回我的语言能力。要知道，要知道如果他真的是一名体制天生在高对抗运动中处于劣势的Omega，还能在高水平赛事中屡屡戏耍身体健壮的Alpha后卫们，哦，这可真是一段格外辉煌的职业生涯啊！（以上内容与性别歧视完全无关）  
  
总之，我开始隐隐觉得，能够成为获得该独家新闻的媒体人是我三生有幸。接着我们聊了一聊他从分化为Omega后的人生经历。  
  
“我是在07年突然分化的。一般人人18岁就会完成这个过程的。07年很晚，我想可能跟我小时候那些激素治疗有关。”  
  
“当时所有人都吓了一大跳。更衣室内还好，他们出于一些理由……挺照顾我的吧，大部分人。俱乐部的高层重新对我的未来做了仔细的评估，然后选择了隐瞒。”  
  
“确实，一名冉冉升起的Omega球星是个比较独特的宣传爆点的。但是纯从竞技角度讲，他们当时并没有十足的信心。哦，你也明白的，那个时候不如现在（包容）。”  
  
梅西把他早年的经历言尽于此。没有指责，没有抱怨，而我们都知道那支红蓝军团梦二崩盘之时曾是多么支离破碎。而他那时竟然还要经历身份变化的烦恼。  
  
“之后佩普到来时，我已经逐渐习惯如何作为一名普通的Beta球员去帮助球队了。是的，那一个赛季可以称之为梦幻……”  
  
阿根廷人搅作一团的手指终于放松了一些。他停顿了一会儿，眼睛离开原先盯着的一小块地板向左侧飘去，然后，嘴角渐渐勾起——我想他可能回忆起了什么美好的东西。  
  
“如果那个时候我对他更了解一些，或者……你懂的，像现在这样结合并且……说不定他就会转会巴萨了。”  
  
“然后我们就不必兜兜转转这么多年才意识到，我们是多么适合彼此。”  
  
那个重要的“他”又一次出现了。“转会巴萨”？不会错的，这位足球巨星生命中极重要的存在也是一名优秀的足球运动员，而且听起来，他们甚至并未有机会同队相伴。  
  
何况他还说了“结合”！并且，标记！我的脑海中浮现出一长串的Alpha球员名单，自动自发地开始做着这道填空题。另一方面，我竖起耳朵，我知道他既然坐在了这里，就一定会说出那个名字——  
  
“我还没跟你说过吧，我的Alpha，克里斯。”  
  
克里斯！克里斯？哪个克里斯？我该从C或是K开始拼起，嗯……我倒是认识一个很著名的“克里斯”，那个经常跟里奥-梅西放在一起的名字……  
  
“如果有人把现在这个（配偶的）答案告诉几年前的自己，那我可能会用足球踢他的屁股。但我的爱人确实就是 **克里斯蒂亚诺-罗纳尔多** 。”  
  
于是我在一天之内又一次经历了我所能做到的，最大的惊讶。  
  
好吧，这次我想我表现地稍微得体了一些。出于理所当然的好奇，我请求阿根廷人多聊一聊关于他们相识相爱的经历。  
  
梅西开心地笑了起来，像个成功戏耍大人的孩子。“我就知道你们最喜欢八卦了。”  
  
“好吧，奇妙的恋情，但它就这么发生了……”  
  
“那是苏黎世的冬季。酒店房间。一般我们双方的经济团队更乐于营造一份悬念揭晓前两军对垒的气势。王不见王。谁知道为什么那一次我们恰好就被安排在了一处呢？还是同一楼层。也许这就是上帝的选择。”  
  
“我是在走廊里知道这一点的。那时我正准备补喷我的气味阻断剂，而他拿着房卡走出电梯。我们认出了彼此。点头打声招呼，这都没什么。”  
  
“然而在克里斯经过我身边时，他突然停止了脚步，接着用一种见鬼的眼神看着我——我差点就以为他要闻到什么了。不过实际上并没有。‘你需要用阻断剂？’他当时这样问我，而我很冷静地告诉他：‘Beta有时也会对你们不普通的世界感兴趣。难道不可以吗？’”  
  
“我应该是把他怼闭嘴了。想想确实可能不太友好。不过那时候我们的关系，嗯……也就比媒体造势的好那么一点点。”  
  
“敌人变情人”。我想明天的新闻可能会有那这个做标题的。但依我看他们从不是敌人，只不过是对手罢了。  
  
“为了避免进一步尴尬，我转身进了房间，我用掌机打了两局实况，然后在颁奖前睡了个午觉——是的，我彻底忘记了补喷那该死的化学试剂。”  
  
“报应在晚上来的又快又猛。顺便一提，大部分公众场合不会像进球场比赛那样安个信息素浓度测定仪的。起初我嗅到一丝珍宝珠那种香甜味道，我没在意，把它当成主持人的香水——虽然有些好笑但是一直有药物帮助的原因，我那时几乎忘了我信息素的味道。紧接着我感觉自己被笼罩在了一股霸道的Alpha信息素内。世上没有“霸道”这种香味，不过如果用来形容席卷全场的气势，就这个词了。”  
  
“克里斯自己应该也在镜头前说过，他的信息素带着非常清爽的青草气息。”  
  
“他一直盯着我，并且紧张的不行。不知道有没有记者把这道视线解读成别的什么东西了。”  
  
“等他在教练上台发表获奖感言时，终于可以用口型告诉我，考虑到表情更像是质问我：‘Omega。’就这一个词。但把该说的都说出来了。”  
  
“我的脑子已经空白了，身体却渐渐发热。哦对了，一般我会在冬歇期停一次抑制剂，靠自身来熬过发情期。为了保证生理结构机能之类的，医生建议。”  
  
“所以假如没有克里斯的照顾，也许在那天晚上，秘密就不是秘密了。”  
  
“全赖Alpha信息素的全程屏蔽，我被他从外界保护了起来。基于此点原因他一直护送我回到房间。”  
  
跟一个未标记的、散发诱人信息素的Omega紧密接触，可真有点难为一个身体功能正常的、年轻的Alpha了，我想。  
  
“我很想快点解决这个，嗯，“麻烦”，所以那天晚上， **我们重新认识了彼此……** ”  
  
(本文章节选自西班牙权威媒体《马卡通》独家专访，侵删致歉)  
  
  
  
-6.1多叨逼叨两嘴-  
  
评论区不少人质疑我这个安利姿势有问题。其实我觉得吧，想入足球坑的旁友先读点经典文学不会错。推荐《三棍传奇》、《吉个斯鲁尼两翼齐飞》  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
XXX条评论  
执白先行：几年前盖了四十多页的神帖又重现江湖了  
自古红蓝出西皮 回复执白先行：现在已经一百多页了我会说？后续剧情、联动贴也出了好几个了，你足直男写手牛逼。  
宝宝三岁了：醒醒，都8012年了，还有人觉得梅西是Omega吗？  
东北路皮尔洛：看见就来气。当年这沙雕贴子可把我忽悠瘸了，有次校队集体看球我就插了一嘴“梅西不是个O吗”……被队长嘲讽了三个月orz  
710cm：这对邪教还有没有正经CP粉啦！  
  
  
  
。  
。  
。  
  
“不可理喻！你知道吗克里斯，”梅西一手抱着自己的茶壶，一手打着电话，眼神警惕地四下观察下，无人，才小声说道：“今天我们训练基地里发现了Omega催情香薰！你猜猜它是什么目的塞进来的？”  
  
“嗯……你们主教练招了个Omega？”跨越一个大洋的距离，电话那头的人给出了自己的猜测。  
  
阿根廷十号吸了一口茶液，严肃道：“友情提示，据我所知23人里并没有。并且我认为没有人企图在这个地方对营养师什么的下黑手。”  
  
“说不定你们队有谁深藏不露着呢。”  
  
“比如说我，是吧？为什么这个世界上总有人坚持不懈地认为我是一个O！”里奥不无气愤的想C罗抱怨道，而对面却传来了阵阵爽朗的笑声——小个子Beta发誓下次见面要报复这个，一定！  
  
“好吧，好吧，你阻止他们的。就像对称狂魔，我是A你最好就是O。哦对了他们还总是意淫我们的孩子，再统治足坛二十年。”  
  
“那可太没意思了。”嘴上说是这么说，本人确被脑补的“梅罗共同坐在观众席为自家娃首秀摇旗呐喊”的场景给取悦到了。嗯，那时候孩子到底身披蓝白条还是深红色值得商榷。“有你儿子一个就可以了。说起来，小家伙还想做门将吗？”  
  
“依旧。我教他任意球都不行。他搬出来切尼*那样的例子来教育我。”  
  
“那是你教育方式不对。放着我来，当他体验一把连过五人什么就会改变看法了——”  
  
“那我也教他多进几个倒钩。”  
  
  
  
*切尼就是那个生涯进球一百多个的门将。  
  



	3. Chapter 3

问题描述：  
RT，我家那口子非要拉我看球，唉，总之我也得给自己找点乐子吧嘿嘿嘿～  
  
XXX个回答  
  
  
  
 **电饭煲食谱** ：  
  
欢迎题主入我大DFB啊！蜘蛛网CP任你挑(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎）  
  
[图片][图片][图片][图片][图片]  
  
看吧，一张扑倒抱抱图就可以解释成好多CP～我德在发糖这方面一向大手子，训练图管够磕，场下视频自带剪刀手属性，不愧是我德足同人圈第一生产力233  
  
不过我也提醒要入坑的朋友一句：萌CP 是 要讲基本法的ˊ_>ˋ  
  
你要是硬要跟那些已经公开or结婚的球员们头上带顶原谅色的帽子，我可不敢保证众迷妹能不能在炎上状态下原谅你……  
  
当然这些真CP也是极好吃的。我就先捡我最喜欢的唠一唠吧：  
  
[图片]  
  
(左)托马斯·穆勒x(右)菲利普·拉姆（穆拉）  
  
虽然他们俩一个气场两米八，一个画风二百五，但是两人都是实打实的Beta，信息素tan90，所以我写作穆拉大概是更多趋于习惯的考量。  
  
初入坑的朋友可能想不明白，穆勒这个一笑起来就是一脸千层酥的娃子咋就出任未来CEO的脑公，迎娶短短的白富美，走上人生巅峰了。同样，初入坑的朋友可能也想不明白拉姆这个浓眉大眼的咋就叛变嗝命了，啊不，跟个逗比在一起了  
  
但是，这一切可能从他们成为国家队与俱乐部的双料队友时，就冥冥之中天注定了  
  
拉姆，我习惯性喊他短（活得像个黑粉）。短这个人其实向来活得挺老干部作风的，从球技到生活都让人觉得稳得一匹。我感觉他对自己的职业生涯拎得特别清，光这点就让我一直很佩服。  
  
然而，就是这样一名在全队崩溃时可以做到屹立不倒的队长  
  
[图片]  
  
放在穆勒小朋友身边时确是这样的  
  
[图片]  
  
这样的  
  
[图片]  
  
这样的  
  
[图片]  
  
夭寿啦还我那个矮冷队长啦！队长你那七米一的气场崩溃到哪条赛贝纳大街去了？！你造不造你现在这个样子笑得就像得了二百来斤松果磕的小松鼠啊( ･᷄ὢ･᷅ )  
  
所以我们的二娃 穆勒小朋友这个画风粉碎机真乃神一般的存在……  
  
哦对了我理中正地分析一波这俩绝对是最初从棋牌桌上开始玩起来的。历年来我方迷妹在球队大巴图外宿图中搜集到的相关证据如下：  
  
[图片][图片][图片][图片][图片][图片][图片]  
  
要想队内混的好，羊头牌学习得趁早。真理本真惹╮(￣▽￣"")╭  
  
Anyway，仔细想想看能在牌桌上叱咤风云、跟大家打成一片的短，也不太可能是个正经儿队长，啊不，永远正经以至于古板得要死的队长吧～  
  
而能开启他另一个模式的钥匙，就是托马斯·穆勒  
  
讲道理，虽然大家总“二娃”、“二娃”得喊，但是啊，很明显他的逗比模式并不是对所有人都开放的。在球场上，在对手的后防线面前，他是有着鬼魅跑位、让人不得不忌惮的大场面先生  
  
[图片][图片]  
  
当他乐于去发挥自己的“开心果”功能时，一定是遇到了值得自己这么做的人。我手里有存着他们没公开前的一系列眼神，都是发布会、训练还有比赛的视频中截出来的，发出几个最棒的让你们看看。  
  
[图片][图片][图片][图片]  
  
不是鉴糖委，有机会对比一下他们对其他人哪有这么高频次、高糖分的眉来眼去就明白了  
  
更加让人高兴的是二人的经历，可以让他们在欧洲之巅、在世界之巅都笑得开心，笑得抢眼。上面我发了一张只有短一个人站着其他人都倒下了的照片，我解释一下，是经历了一场在俱乐部层面的顶级决赛中非常惨痛的失利。  
  
不过还好，他们，所有俱乐部人，都挺了过来。在一年之后，终于拿到了梦寐以求的欧洲冠军联赛冠军。下图是穆拉两人在庆祝时候的事（那时他们在公众面前还只敢隔着辣么大一个奖杯亲啊  
  
[图片]  
  
这当然还没完  
  
[图片]  
  
↑介素四年前颁奖仪式上两人甜甜的拥抱(*≧ω≦)  
  
[图片]  
  
↑介素四年前世界杯过后两人甜甜的婚礼(*≧ω≦)  
  
吐句槽，当年队短发布会三连（退国家队、公开恋情、宣布结婚）简直行云流水一气呵成，打得大家都猝不及防，只能纷纷发来贺电了hhh  
  
杂七杂八谈了这么多，我想，所谓相爱的理由  
  
对菲利普·拉姆来说：  
  
 **要爱，就去爱一个能让自己笑出来的人。**  
  
对托马斯·穆勒来说：  
  
 **要爱，就去爱一个能让自己笑出来的人。**  
  
[图片]  
  
结合他们一路走来的故事，品品，是能嚼出这简单的两句话里那点微妙的、不一样的味道的。  
  
以上。愿他们一辈子平安喜乐，永远这么傻白甜下去。  
  
  
  
——☆——★——☆——★——  
  
除了穆拉之外，内部消化型的猪波啊，脸鱼啊也很可爱，有时间再补充吧。队外的当然也是有的，就比如那谁和那谁啊，那谁和那谁谁啊，等等。（PS：楼下那位站错的朋友让我分分钟不厚道地笑了哈哈哈XD抱歉抱歉，意思意思地爱抚下）至于队内其他人，根据我德的“优良传统”，我是不信现在的小朋友们中没有……（疯狂眼神暗示）所以睁大眼睛仔细观察吧，说不定你现在磕得飞起的有爱CP，哪天就圆满了呢⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄  
  
其实想想看，大家彼此之间都这么有爱，不也证明了我们小破德是一个多么团结的球队吗？  
  
无关CP，我爱他们。  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
XX条评论  
王员二：为什么，你们总是沉迷于过期安利……  
电饭煲食谱(楼主)回复王员二：唉，谁叫好多好多球员都等到职业生涯末期才肯公布恋情呢(｡ ́︿ ̀｡)算是不成文的习惯了，大概是避免外界对双方的一些胡乱解读而采取的保护性措施吧……都不容易啊  
neVerrest：ballball广告爸爸媒体大爷们你们再爱我穆拉几次吧……正主个顶个的不发照片不发小视频，多少给我来几个铜矿就行啊！磕到迷幻没问题^q^仿佛萌了个假的官配（冷漠.jpg  
  
  
  
。  
。  
。  
  
“我觉得，托马斯今天非常高兴。”  
  
“……他不一直很高兴吗？”  
  
“不一样，他今天可以看出来是格外高兴。”胡梅尔斯指给基米希看道。只见训练场的远端，被他们吐槽着的某人刚刚作了个大死——穆勒突入进训练中的门将组，并以迅雷不及掩耳之势将诺伊尔扔回去给教练的手抛球抢点攻入球门。  
  
伴随着前锋夸张的滑轨庆祝的，是1号脱了砸向前者后脑勺的手套——如果抛除某人死不知悔改的爽朗笑声，这可真是一次紧张刺激的队内冲突啊。  
  
结合加入拜仁慕尼黑跟这位【二姓】前辈共事的经历，基米希点点头表示赞同。“就像他今儿个打牌赢了一个亿似的，不，他牌技没那么厉害。所以到底是什么让他这么高兴？”  
  
打断黑发后卫上述思考的是现已成为教练组一员的克洛泽来招呼休息的大家：“打起精神来，今天的训练任务就快完成了。顺便，你们不总在说有一个前辈在盯着会有点压力过大吗？那我就提前把这个消息告诉大家吧：  
  
“国家队的前队长，菲利普·拉姆因为电视转播的缘故要来看世界杯的首轮比赛。”  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

问题描述：  
RT，我家那口子非要拉我看球，唉，总之我也得给自己找点乐子吧嘿嘿嘿～  
  
XXX个回答  
  
  
  
 **匿名用户** ：  
  
匿了，毕竟有些事想想看还是真鸡儿丢人  
  
题主的情况跟四年前的我挺像的。曾经的我是个把伊涅斯塔和小白当成两个人的百分百原装足球小白，在剧荒时期纯粹闲得蛋疼，开始跟着巴西世界杯的比赛看，然后在揭幕战中，我毅然决然地喜欢上了连入四球3:1大胜的东道主。。。对面的克罗地亚队XD  
  
是有些东欧情节在里面了  
  
总之抱有着跟题主差不多的找CP磕一磕的心情，我顺手就那么一搜克队的球员名单  
  
哎哟这一搜可不得了嘞，人家首发上场的一对后腰搭档卢卡·莫德里奇和伊万·拉基蒂奇竟然是两个O！  
  
[图片]  
  
实不相瞒，老子就好这一口（笑容渐渐扭曲）。诸位想想，湿答答黏糊糊的人儿互相都无法完全满足对方的欲望所以必须一直——  
  
好了好了，再说下去这条答案就要被折叠了。。至于已经看到结局的有些人给我憋住笑！  
  
凎，那时候我也是鬼迷心窍，如情窦初开的小姑娘似的对足坛这对儿初恋CP那叫一个一见钟情，一往情深。即使后来得知他们俩的俱乐部是“你是皇儿我是萨”也并不能改变什么。这年头相爱相杀还少吗？异地恋克服一下也没什么啦，大不了。每年至少两次“鹊桥会”不也很浪漫吗？说起来每逢国家德比，众人黑吹我截图，众人撕逼我舔屏。同框即是福利满满，互动即是大糖盛世——他们两个老乡也是真的很给力了，就算伯纳乌那种球员通道隔个栏杆的，他们也总能找到方式给对方一个爱的抱抱。哦，我记得他们的第一场国家德比伊万没上场，还是卢卡在采访中帮他抱不平呢～唉，想当年，一切曾经那么美好  
  
曾经那么美好。。  
  
那么美好。。  
  
美好。。  
  
好。。  
  
其实我应该预料到的。某位克罗地亚金发男子ins上越来越多铜矿某位德国金发男子什么的我也不是瞎，呵呵。至于再之后爆出莫德里奇跟他的那位皇马中场搭档走在一起这种大新闻时，作为一名被双重暴击到的CP粉，作为一名冷冷的狗粮在我脸上胡乱得拍的CP粉，我只想说——  
  
世界我日你妈的逼！  
  
算了，和谐一点  
  
我写下这段经历只想给题主一个忠告：  
  
打脸是萌足坛CP的一部分，不爽不要玩  
  
  
  
-6.9更新-  
  
mmp，你们 都是 魔鬼！  
  
竟然问我怎么得知这两个O的现任伴侣是谁的，还追问人家CP的相处模式是怎么样……说实话我严重怀疑有几个操着萌新口气跟风评qi论hong的家伙，都是不可能不知道事情真相三十年克罗地亚老球迷。就这么希望由我亲口讲述他们到底做了什么来打我脸的吗？  
  
凎  
  
也罢，对他们CP爱过是真的，对他们个人的爱也是真的。在我梦中给他俩画的饼彻底GG后，该追的比赛也在追，该看的报道也在看，该磕的同人也在磕，所以能知道的恋情信息，我也都明白。  
  
不过公开处刑我的被打脸经历也太过残忍了吧！气  
  
我就转一个视频OK？  
  
链接  
  
这是一年前克罗地亚的电视频道为他们的Omega国脚搞的专题节目，在八卦方面可谓是做得异常精彩，内容翔实，细节丰富，而且可信度肯定比太阳报那个小黄文版本的扯蛋爱情故事强，要是入坑的话，还挺值得一看  
  
嗯，知道你们大部分人既不克罗地亚语本当上手也没过了专八能全读懂英文字幕，所以此处我再转一个微博上@_Claudia姑娘的文本翻译（原博链接），呵呵，这里就截取你们最喜欢的那种内容：  
  
（哦对了莫德里奇他男票叫托尼·克罗斯，拉基蒂奇他男票叫马克·特尔施特根，都是B，都是德国人，分别长这个样）（论西超双雄的德国Beta对克罗地亚Omega的蜜汁吸引力）  
  
[图片][图片]  
  
●你们两人是谁先开始恋情的？  
卢卡：是他。因为他属于那种不秀会死的，15年夏天你们就一起出去玩了吧？  
伊万：哈哈哈哈可能我忍不住（社交平台上）刷屏了吧。其实我挺你们具体什么时候开始发展的，我记得好像是一年后，马卡报拍了照片你们才曝光？  
卢卡：最先是塞尔电台。那个时候俱乐部的团队可以帮我们公关掉的，但是托尼却更希望俱乐部直接为我们开一场发布会——马卡报的照片就是偷拍的商量对策时的我们。  
  
●和你的男友是什么时候相遇的？对他的第一印象是？  
伊万：都是，14年的转会对吧？  
卢卡：嗯，14年的时候，球队新赛季集训。他归队还稍微晚一些因为夺冠。当时队内几乎没有人能跟他交流，除了赫迪拉。我一开始觉得这个中场搭档会是相当高冷型的。  
伊万：然而在巴萨，我就是唯一会德语的那个了（笑）。他只能跟着我。  
  
●喜欢你的男友哪一点？对他有哪里不满么？  
卢卡：这个问题……你先来吧。  
伊万：不，这个太难讲了……  
（两个人之间低声说笑了一会儿，没有字幕）  
卢卡：最重要的一点就是安全感吧。托尼不是Alpha所以我们之间没有办法永久标记，但是他能给我的东西不是信息素层面的。  
伊万：嗯，安全感？听起来是不错啊。不过要我选一个马克最吸引我的部分的话……他很可爱哈哈。他真的很可爱，很有年轻人的那种冲劲儿。  
（两个人都无视了对对方不满的那部分问题）  
  
●你认为他喜欢自己什么呢？  
伊万：因为我足够帅气逼人哈哈哈哈哈哈。（两人一起大笑）应该不是性别的方面，怎么说呢，他可能对我有些“雏鸟情节”的东西吧……  
卢卡：因为我们在场上可以亲密无间地理解对方的意图？我好像一直没去弄清这个。当我发现在我喜欢他而他对我也抱有好感，就，感觉很幸运。  
  
●那么你做的什么事情会让他不快呢？  
伊万：这个问题就不好公开回答了吧。  
卢卡：嗯。  
事实上，我们准备了一组照片……  
（大屏幕上出现了莫德里奇和皇家马德里队内各种Alpha相拥庆祝的照片）  
卢卡：（低头捂脸）  
伊万：啊……我没料到这个。  
（照片切换，主角变成拉基蒂奇和他的巴萨队友）  
伊万：原来我也有啊。（捂脸笑）哈哈，其实这种很正常的。如果这都接受不来还踢个球啊。  
卢卡：是的。而且往往他也在旁边啊。就是有时候跑过来的慢一点。  
  
●你和你的男友是由哪一方先告白的？  
卢卡：我们之间好像是很自然而然的就……嗯，你懂的，发现对方是个不错的人。正式一点的话——托尼他当时在发布会上直接把求婚戒指亮出来了，简直吓我一跳。  
伊万：我看了直播，那时你挺淡定的啊？我还以为这就是你们的计划。  
卢卡：不。我想我当时吓傻了。  
伊万：原来如此。  
卢卡：那你们两个呢？  
伊万：……算他还是算我，是个问题。因为他当时对我说的那句话，啊，给他留点面子我就不告诉你们了～总之，他，自己都没搞清楚对我是个什么意思的时候，我就已经懂了。一开始我还有点转换不过来这种他对我的感情是……那样的。  
卢卡：但你没有拒绝他。  
伊万：是啊，我丝毫没想过划清距离什么的，可能我本来就很喜欢他吧。然后“我爱你”这句话是在我们的第一个赛季结束后告诉他的！  
  
●两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
伊万：就在15年夏天，我和他约好国家队比赛后赫瓦尔岛见。  
卢卡：我想是伯纳乌。我们有一次赛后又携手踏上了绿茵场。那种感觉很不一样。原来没有比赛的时候，球场原来是那个样子的。而且照明灯打得不是那么亮的时候，抬头能看见星星。  
  
●确认关系后，你们曾经吵过架架么？  
卢卡：我们好像没有过。他总是很理性，我也不太喜欢争吵来解决问题。  
伊万：有过，是我的错。16年春天我误认为马克要（转会）走了，然后我就有些不分青红皂白告诉他一定得坚持留在巴萨。其实想想看，他在俱乐部呆的时间肯定要比我长啊。  
卢卡：……别这么说。  
  
●如果要送礼物给他，你会送？  
卢卡：物质上我们都不缺，所以我会试图准备一些特别的小心思。但我总觉得托尼在这点上总是做的比我好。我有时在想假如我能在大赛上送给他一记绝妙助攻就好了。  
伊万：啊，我要是对准他传一个能进（乌龙）的球，他大概不会高兴的。不过你可以试试这个。上次马克的生日我送了他一瓶香水。我特意找的调香师，让他模仿我的信息素的味道做出来的。  
卢卡：哇你这个主意真不错啊。我想节目播出后会火的。  
  
●如果用一句话来总结你和他的感情，你会说什么？  
卢卡：我想这一切都是上天对我最美好的安排，让我 **恰好** 能和托尼同队，然后又 **恰好** ，和他在一起。  
伊万：嗯，虽然 **只是恰好** 跟他在这条路上同行，但只有马克他的存在，才可以让我如此幸福满溢啊。  
  
●最后一条，在可以播出的范围内说一说对方性感的表情吧？  
伊万：（狂笑）“可以播出的范围”吗？哈哈哈那确实不能提及某些内容。  
卢卡：那我想是他在比赛中场面比较难以打开时的严肃表情吧。我喜欢这个认真的德国人。  
伊万：哦，很遗憾一般我向前看是看不到他比赛中样子的，我留给他的也往往是个背影。不过我见过他认真的表情。嗯，可能德国人认真的时候都棒极了吧。  
  
  
  
我都这么牺牲节操了能不能给我的答案点个赞再走啊！  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
XX条评论：  
welove：忍不住爱抚答主。老福特上有辆4p车的开头，那个自带男票前提下的OO互相帮助片段好像挺符合答主口味的，吃口缓缓？  
该ID已占用 回复welove：噫这个车速！不过我喜欢～朋友能把链接私给我吗？  
匿名用户(楼主)回复welove：别 别说了。。  
匿名用户(楼主)回复welove：我写的。。。  
  
  
  
。  
。  
。  
  
其实那名幸运地偷拍到照片的马卡记者是收到了线报的。  
  
其实那个给出线报的人是意图靠外界呼声进一步迫使高层支持他们一口气公开的  
  
——这么想着的人，选好了位置，算准了时间，给自己的Omega一个不只是安慰的吻。  
  



	5. Chapter 5

问题描述：  
这几天吃了大家不少安利，谢谢，我已经准备好看球啦～  
  
XXX个回答  
  
  
  
 **流奶巧克力** ：  
  
  
  
  
姆巴佩x登贝莱，法国未来双子星了解一下～现已获得三F国家认证，未来可期（原文链接：<https://m.weibo.cn/5746539597/4244398923218491>）

  
\----------------------------------  
XX条评论：  
最好不相伴：嗯哼，双子星？Be预警，告辞  
天降正义FFF：这对互吹对方最佳年轻球员的男孩儿真的好可爱啊www  
  
  
  
。  
。  
。  
  
一阵狂风暴雨般的砸门声震惊了房间里三个小年轻。门迪狐疑地去开了门，钻出来的脑袋是博格巴的。后者如临大敌的表情让其他的人都瞬间紧张了起来。  
  
“不是你……”他扫过门迪的脸，对上登贝莱瞪得溜圆的大眼，“……也不是你……”最后转向他们当中年龄最小的，“姆巴佩，你，过来一下。”  
  
登贝莱立即转过头对自己的小伙伴投出关切的目光，这让同样摸不到头脑的姆巴佩在起身时下意识地拍了拍11号的肩膀，以示安慰。他走出房间，关上门，等到只有他们两个人时，博格巴把攥在自己掌心的一小瓶喷雾亮给他看。  
  
“……发胶？”身披10号球衣的法国小将并不理解对方如此兴师动众的意义所在。他在脑内迅速地思索了一番，然后根据仅有的一些对这位国家队的认识得出如上答案。“呃……我用不上这个——”  
  
兄弟，仔细看看我这足够犀利了的造型，你确定现在我就需要一瓶发胶吗？博格巴内心翻了个白眼，并不准备再解释什么。他干脆把喷雾对准着姆巴佩浑身上下一顿好喷，然后长舒一口气——物理和心理双重的。  
  
空气中散去的不仅有紧张的气氛，还有某种说不清的香。“控制点你的信息素，”博格巴不由分说地把剩下的液体塞进后辈的怀里，“记得定时自己喷喷它——没有一个Alpha生理上会容忍周围有另一个Alpha大肆散发他的味道，没有人。”  
  
“对不起，给你添麻烦了。”姆巴佩终于有机会去看清瓶身上的标示，是气味阻断剂，“我一开始以为那是酒店的香薰设计……我好像还不习惯这个，第二性别上的分化。”  
  
他抱歉的笑笑，打消掉了另一个Alpha心头最后的那点火。博格巴耸耸肩，不再去计较对方今天的小疏忽，只是随意的问了一嘴：“怎么好像我上次见到你时，你还不是个Alpha呢？”  
  
“上次？国家队集训的话……我有些忘了，但我确实是今年才分化的。”  
  
“这样啊，多注意点吧。”解决完问题的博格巴没再说什么，转身回了房间。就算是被某些Omega诱惑了，Alpha也必须保持着足够的自制力，否则以现在的法律绝对是要吃亏。他如是想着……  
  
等等，法国队哪来的Omega让那小子爆发信息素？  
  
  
  
姆巴佩向来对自己有着非常清晰的认识。职业规划、商业定位什么的此处不谈，当别人点明他在信息素方面已经乱了阵脚，他就更清楚地认识到自己对一个叫奥斯曼·登贝莱的人有着多么强烈的，渴望。  
  
他们在梯队时期就建立起来了不起的友谊，然后把它发展到了俱乐部的时间。距离从来不是问题，无论是鲁尔区还是加泰罗尼亚，对于姆巴佩来说不过是把另一份牢记在心的赛程时间表由德甲换成西甲的，让他能够第一时间在赛后打通登贝莱的电话——他不得不承认自己有时候会讨厌对方非常大方的把他们之间的FaceTime开成群聊模式，但透过电波得以见到对方一颦一笑的每分每秒都很宝贵，他应该满足的，不是吗？  
  
法国队的年轻十号说服不了自己。  
  
要让一个向来以最好的朋友来看待自己的人转变为以最好的男朋友来看待自己，这其中要逾越的那道坎简直是轻而易举又举步维艰。年初19岁的男孩被队医确定为Alpha之身让他有多了一重信心。  
  
他可以标记奥斯曼了。  
  
即使是对象是Beta，足够强大的Alpha也可以在他的身上短时间内留下赖以宣示主权的气味烙印。而得到一个刻着自己名字的宝物炫耀给全世界看在任何时候都会让一个男孩高兴——姆巴佩觉得那样的未来值得自己现在所付出的一切努力。  
  
更有甚者，他甚至暗地里查阅了几篇也不知道靠不靠谱的学术性文章，里面有详细的介绍某些带有特定隐性基因的Beta可能会在与Alpha结合时发生Omega器官的再次发育，从而……当然，姆巴佩不可能拿着这篇文章找到登贝莱，说：“请跟我上床吧！”或者“我们来献身科学吧！”，所以拥有一个愈发美好的愿景的年轻人只好捧着一颗愈发滚烫的红心，对自己所渴求的对象好一点，再好一点。  
  
姆巴佩可以在任何时间配合着11号完成他们最喜欢的庆祝动作；他可以在对方因输了游戏而要被弹耳朵沮丧时做那个最仁慈的一个；他还可以共享一起吸取xiao气后那段飘飘然的的愉悦时间……但他缺少一锤定音的手段，这好像比在场上踢出一脚漂亮的进球还要困难得多。  
  
我给怎样把“我爱你”不容拒绝地展示给你呢？  
  
明天就是他们的世界杯第一场正赛，而在此之前的夜晚往往是最激动、最紧张的时刻。熄灯的环境下姆巴佩依旧能听见登贝莱在他不远侧的床上辗转反侧，但双目直直投向天花板的他也好不了多少。这时候谁都没法带给谁更多的慰藉，因此姆巴佩更加任由对自己舍友的种种思绪大胆地发散开来：  
  
倘若，自己为法国队打进了一记关键的制胜球，那么他就可以搂住11号来一发“世纪之吻”了。在那样的氛围下，有谁会舍得拒绝一位国家英雄的示爱呢？想到此处躺在床上的人抑制不住轻轻的笑了出来，而这吸引了另一张床还没睡着的那个的注意：  
  
“怎么了，基利安？”  
  
“没事，没事。早点睡吧。”  
  
所谓惊喜，当然是不能早早的跟当事人交代了啊。  
  
  
  
设想归设想，真等到比赛的时候，不管怀着百千心思，没有人不是严阵以待的。这样的道理同样适用于他们法国队的对手澳大利亚人，但还好，还好，至少从结果上来看还是功德圆满。  
  
姆巴佩注意到被换下场的登贝莱重新踏上了草皮去拥抱、祝贺他的队友。没有足以用来铺垫那个后果的前因，并不意味心脏里雀跃着一股胜利的喜悦的年轻人不想获得点别的什么。他兴奋地朝着十一号挥舞着手臂，然后冲了过去，把自己的爱抱个满怀。  
  
他的嘴唇飞快地在登贝莱的脸颊上点过。这是个小心翼翼、具有试探意味的吻，姆巴佩想。天知，地知，我知——哦，你把头转过来看向我了，虽然表情上看有点惊诧有点困惑的——那好，你也知。  
  
事实上，在亲吻的瞬间， **登贝莱嗅到一股异香朝自己袭来** ，并且命中心脏……  
  
这是基利安·姆巴佩的战利品，也是他第一次在某些方面品尝到的，小小胜利。  
  
  



End file.
